Private Investigation
by koalacutie
Summary: On a family trip to the White House, the FBI discover some information humankind was never supposed to find out. Now, the FBI wants answers and Puck is on the run not only to protect himself, but the entire world of Everafters. This time, there's no forgetful dust to save them. Slightly AU.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! I'm starting a new story. Since Truth or Dare with Sabrina and Friends is nomore, I can start this other idea I had. Here's the prologue. Let me know what you guys think. Lastly, Review Monster isn't exactly sure I he wants to be a part of this. Let me know if you want him here.**

Puck crept out from under the bed and slowly looked around. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had never been more frightened. After a quick examination of the room, Puck made his way to the door. Opening it, he examined the hall. No one was in sight. Letting out a sighof relief, he crept along the hallway. He turned the corner and crashed into a man with a black suit.

"I've got you now." The man grunted. He lunged for Puck but Puck was faster. He made a run for it.

The chase was back on.

**It's short. I know. But the next chapter is uploaded too.**

**-Candycane**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Sabrina sat on the couch watching the clock tick. It was quiet boring, but she had absolutely nothing else to do. Puck was hogging the TV. He was watching some Ninja movie that Sabrina had absolutely no interest in. Her parents were out getting groceries and Relda was taking a nap. Mr. Canis was meditating with Red, Daphne was with her parents and Elvis was snoozing by the door. Uncle Jake was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Grimm. Get me some popcorn, will ya?"

Sabrina glared at the fifteen year old boy next to her. He hadn't changed one bit over the years. "Get it yourself Freakbaby." Sabrina answered.

"Making popcorn is lady's work." Puck said. He leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"My dad makes popcorn all the time." Sabrina reminded him.

Puck smirked. "Well then, your dad is a lady."

Sabrina smacked his arm as the front door opened. Daphne ran into the room carrying a bag of groceries. The little girl looked very excited. She attempted to run into the kitchen but ended up tripping over the carpet and landing on the floor. The groceries all fell on the floor. Sabrina laughed at Daphne who was sitting on the floor surrounded by cans and boxes of cereal. Sabrina lifted herself off the sofa to help the younger girl pick everything up.

"What's with the excitement?" Puck asked. He looked lazily at the two girls on the ground.

Daphne grinned and Veronica came in with Henry at her heels. "We have an announcement."

Henry set Basil down on the floor. The four year old ran over to the couch and sat down next to Puck.

"We're going to have a family vacation!" Veronica cried.

Sabrina placed a can inside the grocery bag. "Where?"

"Washington DC." Henry answered.

"Are all ten of us going?" Sabrina asked.

Veronica shook her head. "Relda didn't want to go and neither did Canis."

"Is Red coming?" Daphne asked. "Please say she is!"

"Please tell me Puck's not coming!" Sabrina said to her mom. "I am totally up for a few days away from Puck."

Puck smirked. "Don't worry Ugly. I don't want to go anyway."

Henry glared at Puck. He picked up the grocery bag that Daphne had finished re filling and made his way into the kitchen. Sabrina, Veronica and Daphne followed him in. "I didn't want Puck to come, but your mother said he had to."

"Mom!" Sabrina whined.

Veronica smiled at her daughter. "Puck is part of this family, you know."

Daphne plopped down on a chair. "Answer my question! Is Red coming?"

Henry nodded as he stocked up the fridge. "Yep."

Daphne grinned. "I'm going to go tell her!"

As Daphne jumped off the chair and ran up the stairs, Sabrina took her spot. "Uncle Jake? Basil?"

"No and No." Veronica answered. "Jake doesn't want to and we decided we wanted to leave Basil with Jake."

"So six of us." Sabrina muttered. "How long will we be gone?"

"One week. We are leaving in tomorrow night. Go pack up, Sabrina. And tell Puck to do the same."

Sabrina groaned. "When was this decided?"

Henry grinned. "A month ago."

"And you tell us NOW?"

Veronica laughed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I've had better surprises."

3333

Sabrina cautiously opened the door to Puck's room and looked around for any traps. Deciding that the coat was clear, she entered the room and made her way over to Puck's trampoline.

"Fairyboy, Mom says you have to pa-" Sabrina froze when she saw that Puck was already packing. He there lumps of dirty clothes into an old suitcase.

Puck picked up a whoopee cushion and turned to face Sabrina. "Can I help you?"

"How did you know that you were coming with us?"

"Everafter hearing."

Sabrina shook her head. "Do all Everafters have that?"

Puck smirked. "If you're wondering why your hearing is still the same, it's because it takes five years for all of your Everafter powers to develop."

Sabrina nodded. She motioned towards all the prank supplies around the suitcase. "Those aren't for me I hope."

Puck shook his head. "I'm going to prank the president."

Sabrina's mouth fell open. "You're what now?"

"I'm going to prank the president!"

Sabrina gave him a confused look. "Is that really a good idea?"

Puck smiled. "It's an amazing idea."

Sabrina nodded slowly. "Ok…you do that." And with that she left the room.

3333

"Kia Minivan!" Daphne sang as she loaded her suitcase into the trunk.

"All we did was rent a kia minivan and Daphne's acting sugar high." Sabrina muttered. Red, who was standing beside Sabrina smiled.

"Ok _lieblings_. Don't cause any trouble." Relda said as she kissed Sabrina on the forehead.

"Old Lady, have you seen my water balloons?" Puck asked as he appeared behind Sabrina.

Relda thought for a second. "On the kitchen table, _libeling." _

Sabrina gave Relda an odd look. 'Why in the world does he need-Aaaiiiieee!" Sabrina screamed as a water balloon hit her in the back. Cold water dripped down her thin shirt. Sabrina whirled around and angrily tackled Puck to the ground.

"Grimm, you screamed like a girl." Puck cried. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Daphne stopped skipping around the van and peered down at the two teens on the floor. "True love." Daphne muttered to Red.

Red cracked a smile.

Henry came out of the house and his face heat up when he saw the kids on the ground. "Get off the ground!"

Sabrina pulled herself off the ground. "I'm going to go change my shirt."

Puck sat up and smirked at Sabrina's retreating figure. "I can see your bra, Grimm."

Sabrina swore under her breath and started to run.


	3. Chapter 2

**Quick note. I made the president up. I didn't feel like using one of our real presidents. Enjoy!**

Sabrina jumped out of the car. "Oh my gosh." She breathed. She had never been so happy to get oyt of the car. The car ride was our hors and fifteen minutes and the whole time, Daphne had sung every single song by Katy Perry. Meanwhile, Puck had practiced his arm pit music and Henry and Veronica fought over something every hour. Red was the only civilized person in the car. She had started and finished a book. Sabrina had tried to read, but it was impossible with Puck practicing his arm pit music right next to her.

Sabrina glanced around at her surroundings. They were parked in the parking lot of the Marriot Hotel. She could see the White house just blocks away.

Henry had finished lugging the luggage into the lobby. "Ok. I will go check in."

Veronica nodded. "You do that. Come on kids."

The four kids followed Veronica inside. It was a pretty hotel, with crystal chandeliers and marble floors. While Henry checked them in, Sabrina sat on one of the red sofas and looked around.

"Hey Ugly." Puck said as he took a seat next to her.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm just trying to decide which prank I want to play on the president first."

"We're probably not even going to see the president." Sabrina reminded him. She watched as Daphne twirled around the marble floor like a ballerina.

"Oh Grimm. You're so funny. Of course we'll see the president. I'll make sure of it." Puck answered. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Sabrina, Puck!" Veronica called. "Let's go to our rooms."

Sabrina sat up. "Um…how many rooms do we have?" She made her way over to where her mom was waiting by the elevator. Suddenly, Sabrina was nervous. What if she had to share a bed with Puck?

Veronica smiled as she pressed the elevator button for the sixth floor. "Don't worry. We have two rooms. One room has one king bed and two single beds. "I know it's two too many beds, but oh well."

"So…where am I sleeping." Sabrina asked.

Henry shrugged. "Each kid can probably take a single bed. Veronica and I'll pick one room and slepp on the king."

The elevator door pinged open and everyone got out.

Henry found room 6b and 6c and opened them up.

Daphne was the first one inside. "Ooh!" she cried. She grabbed Red's hand and the two began to look through drawers for anything free.

"I call the free shampoo!" Puck cried. He ran into the bathroom.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and set her bag down on one of the single beds. The hotel room was a good size. There was a small kitchen and a small living area.

"So? What are we doing first?" Daphne asked. She slammed the drawer she was looking through shut.

"It's only one thirty…so you want to see the White House?" Henry asked.

"Yes please!" Daphne said.

Red nodded. "I want to see that first."

"You want to do the monuments tomorrow?" Henry asked Veronica.

Veronica nodded. "Ok. That's fine."

"Ok. Let's get out of here then."

Sabrina followed her family out of the room. Puck walked beside her, carrying water guns.

"I'm going to guess there's no water in those water guns." Sabrina said.

Puck nodded. "Yep. Instead there is orange paint and mud."

"That's all?" Sabrina asked skeptically. "Normally those things are filled with junk. Major downgrade for you."

Puck glared at her. "There's also fried eggs, hairballs, unicorn poo and orange juice. Want to smell it?"

Sabrina crinkled up her nose. "No. I'm good."

Puck shrugged. "If you say so."

The walk wasn't very far, and in no time, they were at the White House.

While Henry and Veronica sorted things out, Daphne snapped pictures of everything. Sabrina pulled out her phone.

"Hello. I will be your tour guide today." A voice said.

Sabrina looked up from her phone to see Henry and Veronica standing with a blond woman. The woman was pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes. She was petite and very businesslike. She wore a tight black pencil skirt with a ruffled red top and black belt. Only problem, she had a whiny annoying voice. Her name tag said Darla.

"I'm so sorry Sir. No guns of any kind inside the white house." Darla said.

Puck looked at her. "I do what I want."

Darla shook her head. "Sorry. Either throw it away or go away."

Puck turned to Henry. "I'll see you guys later."

Veronica laid an arm on Puck's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Puck shrugged Veronica's hand off. "I'm serious. You know me, always being super nice." And with that. He turned around and walked away.

"I have a feeling, we're going to see him in a few minutes." Sabrina said to Daphne.

Daphne nodded. "Definitely."

"Yay!" Darla shrieked . Sabrina tried hard not to cover her ears. That woman had a shrill voice. "Let's go in! Maybe we'll meet the president!"

Everyone followed Darla inside.

3333

The White House was definitely beautiful. It was big and grand with fancy furniture and huge chandeliers. Not all the rooms were open to the public, but the ones that were, Sabrina enjoyed seeing. Puck had joined them ten minutes after the tour began. He had flown in through an open window when Darla wasn't looking. He didn't have the water guns, but in all eight of his pockets, he had stored glop grenades .Since he had flown through a window, he didn't have to go through any security.

"And this is the kitchen." Darla said. "Oh. Hello Mr. Manton."

Sabrina's mouth fell open. No one had expected to see the president on the tour. No one ever did. But there he was. Jeffrey Manton.

"Darla." The president greeted her.

Daphne bit her palm. Then, she took her hand out of her mouth and screamed. "Can I have an autograph!?"

Sabrina could tell that president Manton had trouble not covering his ears. All the same, he took Daphne's notebook and signed. He then smiled at Red. "And what's your name?"

Red smiled shyly. "Red."

The president smiled and signed Red's map of the White House. He signed Sabrina's map and then smiled at Puck. "What about you, young man?"

Puck was staring at the man suspiciously. "Are you really the president?"

Mr. Manton smiled. "Yes."

"How do I know you're not a fraud?"

If the president was confused, he didn't show it. Instead, he chuckled. "That is the first time I've ever been asked that."

Puck frowned.

"Dad! I can't find-"

Sabrina turned around to see a girl run into the room. Sabrina recognized her immediately. She was Maple Manton, the president's daughter. She was eleven, like Daphne and Red, and plain gorgeous. She was tall, with brown princess curls. She had full pink lips and pretty warm brown eyes.

"Wow." Veronica said. "Aren't we luck tourists? We get to meet the president and his daughter."

"Yes yes." Darla said. "We should probably leave the president alone now and continue the tour."

"You know Darla." President Manton said. He stood up. "I'll take a break off my work and go on the tour with you guys."

"What?" Darla asked. "Sir, are you sure?"

The president smiled. "Of course."  
3333

The tour went on and Sabrina found that the president was really a very nice man. He wasn't snooty or anything. He was just a normal human.

Sabrina kept worriedly glancing at Puck. He hadn't pulled a single prank yet. Puck caught her staring and winked.

"Ok." Darla said. She stopped in front of a series of doors. "These are some of the bedrooms. Let's take a look inside."

Sabrina went inside and froze when she realized Puck wasn't following her. She saw him go into the room across the hall. Relaxing again, Sabrina listened to what Darla had to say. When no one was looking, Sabrina slipped out and ran across the hall. "What are you doing?" she hissed at Puck. Puck was leaning over the bed, working on something. His wings were unfurled and he was slightly floating in the air.

Sabrina eyed the weird contraption that Puck had put together. It stretched from the floor to the ceiling. It looked like a pulley with a bucket of water on the top.

"You see Grimm. When I pull this rope, the bucket drop its contents on whoever is standing in the doorway."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "That's a terrible idea! Take it down!"

Puck shook his head. "No can do, Stinkpot."

Sabrina grabbed the rope in Puck's hand. She tried to yank it out of his hand.

"Grimm! Stop that."

"You can't do this! Especially on the president!"

Puck tried to pull the rope out of Sabrina's hands. "Grimm let go before the bucket-"

Too late. Sabrina yanked the rope and the content fell all over Puck's wings.

Sabrina pinched her nostrils. "Eww." The bucket had been filled with some kind of lumpy brown gunk. Now, it was all over Puck's wings.

Puck froze. "This is not good."

Sabrina groaned. "Sorry. Now retract your wings."

"I can't." Puck simply said.

"And the room down the hall…" Sabrina heard the president say. He was getting closer to the room.

Panicking, Sabrina frantically began to talk. "What do you mean?"

Puck looked at her worriedly. "The slits in my back only hold the size of my wings. Right now, the glop is giving my wings more volume. They don't fit."

"That's ridiculous. Fly out the window!" Sabrina and Puck ran to the window and tried to open it.

"It won't open." Puck breathed. "This is not good."

The door opened and everyone came in. "This is the room-" Darla froze mid-sentence, her eyes wide. She pointed to Puck. "He has-He has wings." And with that she fainted.

Puck finally got the window open and jumped out. He grabbed Sabrina's hand and they jumped out the window.

The last thing Sabrina heard was President Manton calling for security and Daphne's loud gasp.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Remember to review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Remember to review! **

Outside, the night was chilly. People roamed around, waving at some people they knew and chatting carelessly with one another. Laughter filled the air as two kids roller skated past their parents.

Inside the hotel, it was the opposite. Tension was in the air as Sabrina and Puck sat on one of the beds, waiting for their parents to come home. After escaping the white house, the two teens had flown directly to the hotel room.

The door flew open and Henry stormed in. His face held a mixture of anger, wariness, and worry. Daphne followed behind him, just as worried. She hadn't expected this to happen…ever.

Veronica and Red were the last to enter. Veronica smiled sadly at Sabrina. Red crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is a disaster!" Henry cried. "How could you?"

Sabrina hung her head in shame. Normally, she would've blamed this on Puck, but she knew she was the one who had spilled the goo all over the fairy.

"They're going to try to track down Puck and then experiment on him. He's gpping to be thrown in the zoo! Or trapped in a lab!"

Veronica placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Calm down."

Henry shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "Puck and Sabrina just put the entire Everafter Community to risk! I can't calm down!"

"I'm so sorry." Sabrina squeaked.

"After you guys flew away, we made a run for the exit. The last thing we heard was the president calling for the FBI." Daphne said. She sat down on the bed opposite to Sabrina. "I'm guessing they're going to search the city."

"And if they ever find Puck, they're going to search the world for more creatures like Puck." henry grunted.

Red's eyes widened. "I'm not going to be experimented on…am I?"

Veronica wrapped her arms around Red. "We'll make sure they don't ever get you."

"What about us?" Daphne asked. "We're Everafters too."

"I don't know sweetie." Veronica answered. She sat down next to Daphne and flipped the TV on.

"Well it's not like we have any powers to give us away." Sabrina said. "Puck's the one who has wings."

Puck shook his head. "Everafters have a totally different kind of DNA. If they test you, they'll figure it out."

Henry cussed under his breath. "We should leave DC."

Veronica frowned and pointed to the TV. "That's not happening. Look."

Everyone directed their attention to the TV. Sabrina saw the airport and men in suits on the screen. The men were buff and dressed fancy. They didn't wear suits or anything, but they did wear white dress shirts with black jackets. On the back of the jacket, in yellow letters, was printed "FBI."

"The FBI is currently at the airport looking for someone or something." A reporter announced. "What are they looking for and why? No one, except for them, knows. We talked to one member of the FBI and all he could tell us was that this was a Private Investigation. More on this strange Investigation after this story on the boy who was kidnapped by a baker."

Veronica turned the TV off.

"Of course." Henry muttered. "The FBI expects us to leave DC."

Veronica let out a sigh. "Sabrina, Puck. What were you guys doing, anyway?"

"Puck was trying to pull a prank on the president." Sabrina answered.

"Well, it's not my fault you had to try and grab the rope from me!" Puck defended himself.

"This is no time for arguing." Henry interrupted.

"Why doesn't Puck just fly back?" Daphne asked.

"We're all in danger." Veronica answered. 'If the FBI catches us, we'll be tested to see if we're like Puck. If we have wings. It's important for all of us to leave here."

"Plus." Sabrina added. She was browsing the internet on the phone. "They also have people watching the sky. Since they know that Puck can fly, they obviously know to watch the sky."

"Of course." Daphne muttered. "Stupid smart people. This is so not gravy…"

Red ran a hand through her hair. "Can we even leave the building? I'll bet that there are people form the FBI everywhere."

Henry cursed again. "She's probably right."

"Did anyone bring forgetful dust?" Puck asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe we can ask the old lady to send some?" Puck went on.

"Can't." Henry answered. "Ferryport Landing is out of Forgetful Dust."

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"Forgetful dust is made from a special tree. There are only two of those trees remaining in the entire world." Veronica informed the group. She got up and poured herself a glass of juice. "One was in Ferryport Landing, but it was cut down two years ago by the Scarlet hand. The other is in Greece."

"Well…" Sabrina said. "Do we know any Everafters in Greece?"

Henry shook his head. "Nope. Red? Did you ever go to Greece in your three thousand years? Puck?"

Both kids shook their heads.

"Helpful." Sabrina muttered.

Puck got up and stretched. "Well, I totally trust you guys to get me out of this mess, so I'm going to go get my beauty sleep."

As Puck turned to leave, henry grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Maybe we can convince the president it was all a dream." Daphne thought aloud.

"We can't." Sabrina reminded her. "The White House has tons of security cameras. What do you want to do? Steal the footage." She chuckled but froze when she realized that Puck and Daphne were staring at her. "No way." Sabrina cried. "We could get arrested. Mom! Dad! Tell them it's crazy."

Henry was furious. "We are not breaking into the White House."

"How would you do that, anyway? The FBI is everywhere."

Puck shrugged. "Hey, I broke in once, I can do it again." He propped open a window.

Henry tried to grab him. "Puck, you will not break not the White House!" Henry slammed the window shut. "Now, everyone is going to go to sleep. No leaving this room, what so ever."

"Dad. He's going to sneak out in the middle of the night." Sabrina guessed.

"No he won't. If he knows what's best for him, he'll stay here all night."

"That's exactly it." Sabrina insisted. "He doesn't know what's good for him."

"Sabrina, I know what I'm doing. We'll figure something out in the morning. Go to sleep."

Sabrina watched her father open the door and file into the other room. She glanced at Puck, who was whispering something to Daphne. Red sat by them, listening with a frown on her face.

Sabrina groaned. She had a very bad feeling about this.

**Thx to everyone who has reviewed! You guys all rock!**

**The next chapter is where the real action begins!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry I could update sooner! I know it's been a long time but school just started and I've been busy. **

Sabrina opened one of her eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked around. There was a weird feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong. She could tell.

She looked over at Red's bed, expecting to see the little sound asleep. She wasn't there.

Panicking, Sabrina threw her legs over the side of her bed. She was the only one in the room. She slipped out of the room and entered the second room. Justas she suspected, Puck and Daphne were gone. Why in the world had Red decided to go with them?

Groaning, she turned towards her parents. They were sound asleep. Sabrina eyed the front door and then looked back at her parents. Frowning, she threw open the front door and crept out.

Once out in the hall, she crept along the hallway and downstairs into the hallway.

3333

Puck peered out from behind the bush he was hiding behind. He could see the FBI everywhere. They were guarding all the doors.

Red looked around nervously. "Is this really a good idea?"

"Maybe we can make it seem like the president was just seeing things. All we have to do is get the film so that he can't prove it to the government or something." Puck explained.

Red gulped.

Puck sighed. "Red, if he uses that film, we're both in trouble."

"But why'd we leave Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"Because she wouldn't support this." Puck reminded her.

"Um…can I be on watch or something? I don't want to go inside…" Red whispered.

Puck nodded. "Sure. Actually, I think it's best with less people."

"Well in that case." Daphne began. "I think I'll stay here too."

Puck glared at her. "Seriously, Marshmallow."

Daphne gave him a pleading look. "Normally, I wouldn't mind going on an adventure, but this is huge. Puck, you could go to juvy."

Puck stood up. "I think even that's better than being experimented on." He unfurled his wings. "I'm going to go find another window I can enter through."

"Maybe you should turn into some kind of bug…." Daphne suggested.

Puck hesitated before turning into a fly. "That's a good idea. People can't see me as well if I'm a fly."

"Right." Daphne agreed. "Um…good luck Puck."

"Yeah, whatever." Puck answered. He didn't want anyone to know how nervous he really was. "I'll see you guys later." And with that, he was gone.

3333

Puck found an unlocked window and turned himself back into a human. He opened the window and then turned back into a fly. Then, carefully, he began to search the White House.

It wasn't easy.

Especially as a fly. He couldn't even turn back into a human. Why? The FBI was everywhere. They were standing behind every doorway and every hallway. It was quite annoying.

Puck buzzed along, searching every room in bug form. He soon realized that none of the bedrooms or bathrooms had cameras. Still, every hallway had one.

Puck knew he had to find the security room. If he could find that, he could take the tape and make a run for it.

This, he realized, was harder than expected.

3333

"Where's Puck?"

Daphne turned around to see her sister glaring at her. "Sabrina?"

"Don't tell me he's in the White House! He's going to get caught."

"It's two in the morning." Daphne informed her.

Sabrina ran a hand through her hair. "Still, the FBI is supposedly everywhere. "It's on the news!"

Red sighed. "Everywhere?"

Sabrina nodded. "I'm going to have to go in after him."

Daphne shook her head. "There is no way you can get in there."

Sabrina tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "How did Puck do it?"

"In fly form."

"Oh…" Sabrina wrinkled up her nose. "That doesn't make anything easier."

Daphne ran her hand through her hair. "I know."

3333

Puck finally found the security room. Tired of flying around, Puck entered the room and flew to the top of a shelf. He perched there, still a fly, and examined the room.

A security guard was asleep in front of the thirty security screens. On the screens, Puck could see different halls and other rooms. A shelf next to the screens contained at least two hundred old security films. Puck knew that the new one would still be in one of the machines. He turned towards the security guard.

The security guard had his feet propped up into the table. He was snoring loudly. Puck knew he could use that to his advantage. Grinning, he turned back into a human. He carefully made his way over to the machines and looked for the button that ejected the film. A tape came out and Puck examined the writing on it.

_White House Security: Week of June 10__th__._

Perfect.

Grinning, Puck slipped the tape into one of his pockets. He knew that whenever he turned into a creature, everything in his pocket seemed to disappear. He didn't know where they went, but they always returned once he was human again.

Puck was about to transform in to a bug, when the security guys snorted. Puck froze. He slowly turned to the guy, but he seemed to still be asleep. Puck let out a sigh and turned back around. Of course, with his luck, he tripped over a cord and went crashing down. The tape fell out of his pocket and crashed noisily to the ground. That woke the guy up.

The guard stood up and blinked sleepily at Puck. Then, he came back to his senses. He took one look at the tape on the ground and called out, "Thief!"

Puck made a run for it. He ran out of the room and made a sharp left turn. He ran down the hallway not daring to look back. He could hear more and more footsteps behind him, though nothing was louder than his pounding heart.

As he turned another corner, he glanced backwards and nearly fainted. At least twenty FBI officers were chasing him. That was not good. Facing forward again, Puck ran up a flight of stairs.

**Remember to Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Puck was hiding under a bed in one of the many bedrooms. He had been running around the White House for the last half hour, avoiding FBI officers. Thanks to his Everafter powers, he had so far managed to out run everyone. At one point, he had turned a corner and managed to turn into a fly. Normally, he would've laughed at the officer's confused expressions, but now obviously wasn't the time.

Now, hiding under the bed, Puck was really tired. What a lot of people didn't know was that fairy powers, (like turning into animals) took a lot of energy. And energy was something he did not have at the moment.

Puck crept out from under the bed and slowly looked around. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had never been more frightened. After a quick examination of the room, Puck made his way to the door. Opening it, he examined the hall. No one was in sight. Letting out a sigh of relief, he crept along the hallway. He turned the corner and crashed into a man with a black suit.

"I've got you now." The man grunted. He lunged for Puck but Puck was faster. He made a run for it.

The chase was back on.

3333

3333

"Daphne, I need you to distract those FBI officers." Sabrina muttered.

Daphne's mouth fell open. "What? How? They know me too well? They're going to recognize me. We're on the news everywhere!"

"Don't you have something in your pockets?" Sabrina asked.

"I forgot to bring my coat!" Daphne whined in a hushed tone. Sabrina knew she was talking about the coat that Uncle Jake had given her. The coat had over sixty pockets to keep magical keepsakes in. Honestly, Sabrina was surprised that the little girl hadn't brought it with her.

"Why didn't you bring it?" Sabrina whispered.

"Dad said this was a no magic vacation."

"Well, it's been like three hours and Puck is not back yet. I need to get in there!" Sabrina ran a hand through her hair. She had been through too much in her life. She didn't need any more drama. "Plus, it's my fault that he's even in there." She muttered the last part. Daphne had to struggle to hear her. "Please Daph."

"For the record, it's only been one hour." Daphne muttered.

Sabrina glared at her sister. "Red?"

Red looked up with a start. "You…want me to distract the…FBI?"

Sabrina nodded pleadingly. "There is no way I can get in there by myself."

Daphne stood up. "Fine. I'll throw an apple or something."

Sabrina smiled gratefully as Daphne ran towards the White House front.

3333

3333

Daphne glanced around her. The two guards, one on each side of the doors, were staring straight ahead, into the darkness. They reminded Daphne of the guards in Disney princess movies. Or the guards in England. Sighing, Daphne shrugged off her jacket and tied it around her head. She figured it was best to disguise herself the best she could. Next, she would disguise her voice.

"Hey!" she cried out in a low manly voice. "I think I just saw that flying kid. Pink wings, right?"

The two burly men just stared at her. Daphne realized that, to them, she was just a little girl, crying wolf.

Groaning, she tried again. "Look. I have proof. I just took a video tape." Daphne pulled out her phone, groaning at the stupid thing she was just about to do. She pulled out a random video of Puck doing loopty loops in the sky. She had taken the video when they first arrived at DC. Of course she had been careful when she took the video. No one had been watching them, thank god.

She ran towards the FBI, making sure to keep her head down. She showed her phone to the guard.

"Where'd he go?" The man asked gruffly.

Daphne pointed at the street. "Right that way, sir."

The first guard made a run towards the street while the second one ran into the White House, calling for back up.

Sabrina, who had been hiding in the bushes followed him inside. Daphne pushed her phone into her pocket and made her way back to where Red was waiting.

3333

3333

Puck was dead on his feet. He could have gotten out of the White House if he had just had enough energy to transform. He needed sleep. He needed sleep in order to transform. But the number of FBI members was multiplying by the second and Puck had no idea what to do. He could unfurl his wings and fly away…if he had enough time to actually _open a window. _Thanks to his power decrease, he was struggling to even outrun them anymore. What had he gotten himself into?

He needed a plan. And obviously, he needed it fast.

He couldn't even get downstairs. The FBI had made sure to block the stairs, so Puck was trapped.

He glanced behind him as he turned another corner. There was…no one?

Confused, Puck dove into a room and under a breath. Still confused, he tried to take advantage f the fact that he wasn't being chased anymore.

A loud snore woke startled him out of his thoughts. He froze as more snored filled the air. Silently, he crawled out from under the breath, realizing that someone was actually _in _the bed. Eyes wide, he peered down at the stranger in the bed.

Brown locks spilled messily over the pillow and her pink lips were parted slightly. Puck would never have guessed that Maple Manton…snored?

Puck backed up against the wall, pressing his ea to the door, careful not to wake the presiden't daughter up. Outside the door, FBI officers were talking.

"We totally lost him."

"That's okay. He's trapped on the second floor anyway. Plus, the alarm is on. He can't open any windows."

Puck groaned and sat down on the ground, wishing to be anywhere but here.


	7. Chapter 6

Sabrina was actually in the White House. She had gotten in! _The Queen of Sneaks strikes again. _Sabrina thought. She crouched under a table as the FBI officers walked out of the White House. Once they were gone, Sabrina crept out from under the table. Now, which way? The White House was huge…

Sabrina froze when she heard guards talking. From what she knew from the tour, they sounded like they were either in the state dining room or the family room. Sabrina couldn't remember which one was where.

"The kids with wings is upstairs? Right?"

"Yup."

"So, once we catch him, what are we doing?"

"Harvard has asked to do a study on him. President Manton said yes."

"Sweet. You think there's more winged people out there?"

"Well, he can't be the only one…"

The voices faded and Sabrina was once again alone.

3333

3333

Puck sat on the ground, his back against Maple's door. The young girl was snoring very loud. Puck finally understood what it was like for Sabrina. She was stuck in a room with Daphne 24/7. Amazingly, Daphne was still the worst snorer he knew. And Maple was _bad_.

Puck groaned. His legs were cramping. He had been stuck in the same room for like…forever. He stood up, but then realized he couldn't see anything. He put one hand out in front of him. Sadly, his hand crashed into Maple's bed side table. A doll crashed to the ground, making a loud thump. _Really? _Puck thought. _Now?_

Startled, Maple sat up in bed and switched the light on. Her eyes widened when she saw Puck standing in front of her. The elven year old was about to scream but Puck jumped up and clasped his hand over her mouth. "Please. I won't hurt you. Don't scream."

Maple grabbed Puck's hands and pulled them off of her mouth. "Are you a fairy?" she blurted out.

_Blunt much?_ Puck thought. Should he lie? But looking at the girl's innocent little face, she blurted out the truth. Yes, he was a fairy.

Maple smiled. "Daddy said he wanted to experiment on you, but I tried to make his change his mind."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Maple nodded. "Yeah! I love fairies! Have you seen that one Tinkerbelle movie where she meets the human and they keep a secret from the girl's father?"

Puck shook his head. "He hated Tinkerbelle just as much as he hated Peter Pan.

"No matter." Maple said. "But, Mr. Fairy, what are you doing in my room?"

Puck let out a tremendous sigh. "Trying to get out."

"Why'd you come back in anyway?"

"To get this." Puck pulled out the security footage.

"Oh. Well, I can help you get out."

"You can?" Puck practically shrieked.

Maple smiled. "yeah, but we're going to need my sister's help."

"Your sister?"

Maple got out of bed. "Yeah. You know, my sister Savannah?"

Puck thought for a second. He did actually recall seeing Savannah Manton on TV before. She was the other first daughter. She was thirteen and Puck hated to admit, she was really pretty. She looked an awful lot like her little sister. Of course, Sabrina was prettier…

Maple shoved some boots onto her feet. "Do you have any other powers?"

"I can turn into animals." Puck answered.

"Can I see!?" They younger girls cried.

Puck shook his head. "If I could've, I'd have transformed into a fly and flown out hours ago. Sadly, fairies rely on energy to use their powers."

Maple's face fell. "I don't think there's any way we can sneak you in the kitchen."

"Can we just get your sister?"

Maple nodded. "Stay in here. There are guards everywhere outside."

3333

3333

Maple stepped out into the hallway. Immediately, all the guards turned towards her. They relaxed when they realized it was just her.

David, one of the big burly officers smiled at the young girl. "Miss Maple, what are you doing out of bed?"

Maple pretended to sniffle. "I had a nightmare…"

"Are you going to your parents?" David asked.

Maple shook her head. "I want Savannah."

"Ok." David smiled again. "Sweet dreams."

"I hope." Maple whispered to him. She slowly pushed open the door to her sister's room. Once inside, Maple shut the door and flipped on the lights. She began to violently shake her sister awake.

"What?" Came Savannah's muffled voice. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "What do you want, Maple?"

Maple couldn't help but grin. "You know that winged boy?"

"The one that dad wants to experiment on?" Savannah asked angrily. Just like her younger sister, she didn't believe in harming anything, ever.

Maple smiled. "He's in my room. We need to help him get out of here!"

Savannah ran a hand through her brown locks. "No joke? He's in you room?"

Maple nodded. "You in?"

"Duh." Savannah grabbed her lip gloss. "He was _hawt!"_

3333

3333

Sabrina was utterly confused. She had no idea what to do. Puck was all the way upstairs, and she was stuck on the first floor. And there were guards everywhere. She had no idea where to go. Maybe she could create a diversion? True, it was cliché, but it always worked on TV. She fished her phone out of her pocket. Using the light from her cell as a flashlight, Sabrina glanced around. Spotting a vase, she slammed it down on the ground. Then, she ran into the East room, as far away as she could get from the vase. She could hear footsteps thudding down the stairs.

"How did he get downstairs?"

"This is not good!"

"Look, a vase!"

Meanwhile, Sabrina was backed up against a wall in the east room. She used her phone to shine a light throughout the room. It was beautiful. The East room had always reminded Sabrina of a ballroom. It had wooden floors and a huge chandelier up above. Plus, the room was totally empty. Perfect for dancing back in the Middle Ages.

Peeking out into the hall, Sabrina realized that everyone was crowded around the vase. Some of the officers were investigating the Red room, Family room, and State Conference room. Those three room were the closest to the vase Sabrina had broken, so it would only make sense that the culprit would escape into those rooms. This gave Sabrina a chance to run up the grand stairs.


	8. Chapter 7

**I have been gone for a very long time and I am so sorry. Also, I have a very important question for everyone. Last time I checked, this archive had over 3000 stories. Can someone explain why there are only 1400 now? Does anyone know? Cause its sort of weird. Thanks.**

**-Candycane**

Savannah and Maple opened the door and peered into the hallway.

"Wait a second…" Maple murmured. "Where did the FBI go?"

Savannah frowned. "Were they here?"

"Yeah. They were _everywhere." _Maple said. "Did something happen?"

"Maybe they found the fairy!" Savannah cried.

Maple groaned and ran across the hall to her bedroom. She threw open the door, Savannah at her heels.

Pushing open the door, Maple flipped the light switch on and desperately looked around her room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the fairy boy was calmly sitting on the bed.

"We thought you got caught!" Maple cried. The little girl ran across the floor and wrapped her arms around the boy.

Puck made a face and pulled the girl off of him. "I don't o hugs!"

"We have more important things to focus on, you guys." Savannah interrupted. She thrust her hand out so that Puck could shake it. "I'm Savannah. I love the color black and I am very single."

Puck glanced at the hand and reluctantly shook it. "Good to know."

Puck sat back and examined the two sisters. They looked very similar, with the same maple colored locks and sharp green eyes. Puck had to admit they were both very pretty.

"So, what are we doing?" Puck asked.

"Savannah is going to go get you some food." Maple decided.

Savannah glared at her sister. "Do we really have time to feed him? We need to get him out of here."

Maple stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "No. You don't get it. If he gets some energy, he can transform into a fly and just fly out the window."

"You can transform?" Savannah asked. Her eyes danced. "That's so cool. I swear, you get cooler and cooler by the second."

Puck puffed his chest out with pride. "I know. It's nice to meet someone who appreciates me!"

"Go get the food, Savvy." Maple muttered. "We really don't have time for this."

"Why can't you do it?" Savannah asked. "I think I should be the one keeping Pucky company."

"Pucky?" Puck wondered out loud. Man, that girl had guts, calling someone she hardly knew by a ridiculous nick name. :One of you guys, just get me some food and I'll love you forever." Puck mumbled.

"I guess I'll go, since Savannah doesn't want to." Maple muttered dejectedly, but Savannahs eyes had glazed over.

"Love me…forever…I'll go get you some food, Pucky!" The older girl ran out of the room.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I wonder what happened to the Marshmallow…"

"Marshmallow?" Maple asked. "Who's that?"

Remember that girl you meet during the tour? Brown hair, sort of plump?"

Maple nodded. "I think I know what you mean. Her hair was in two braids…"

"Yeah. I left her outside while I was getting the footage." Puck explained.

"Why do you call her that?"

"Cause she's fat."

Maple made a face. "That so was not nice."

"I'm baaaaacccckkk!" Came a shrill voice. Savannah opened the door and threw bags of chips at Puck.

"Keep your voice down." Maple warned. "Who do the guards think you're talking to?"

"Don't worry." Savannah plopped down on the bed as Puck opened a bag of chips. "They think that you got hungry and wanted a mid-night snack. And as an amazing sister, I went and got it for you."

Maple frowned. "What are they even doing down there?"

"They heard some kind of noise and are convinced that Puck is down there somewhere."

"Noise?" Puck looked pup from his potato chip. "If it wasn't me, who was it?"

"Maybe a rat…" maple whispered.

Savannah shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Done…"

The girls turned to Puck. "Already?"

"It hasn't even been three minutes yet." Maple mused. "You reallt finished thirteen bags of chips?"

Puck nodded. Grinning, he transformed into a fly. The girls watched with awestruck faces.

"Woah…" Savannah whispered.

"Thank you tootsies." The fly grinned. "I owe you one. Now opne the window so I can escape."

Maple nodded and did as she was told. Puck flew towards the window, grinning. "Finally! Free!"

"Is this the last time I'll see you, Pucky?" Savannah asked.

Puck glanced back at the emotional teen. "Um…I don't know. Maybe…"

"Can I at least have a kiss good bye?"

Puck made a face and Maple rolled her eyes.

"Well bye bye now." And with that, Puck flew into the night.

"What about the kiss, Pucky?" was the last thing he heard.

3333

3333

Puck landed softly on the grass and then started sprinting towards the bushes where he had left Daphne. "Marshmallow!"

Daphne jumped up and rushed over to the fairy. "What happened?"

Puck grinned and pulled out the security footage. "Nothing much…"

"Not funny." Daphne grimaced. "Seriously, what took you so long? We were super worried."

"It's a really long story, Marshamllow." Puck groaned. "But, we have both the president's daughter's on our side."

"That's great and all, but what are we supposed to do about Sabrina?" Red whispered.

Puck turned to the little girl. "What do you mean?"

Red pointed at the white house. "She went in there."

Puck's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me?"

Daphne shook her head. "No joke. She followed us here and then went to rescue you."

"That Grimm just can't sit still, can she?" Puck groaned. "Is there any way to contact her?"

"She has her phone…" Red contributed.

Daphne spun around and hugged the little girl. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Wait…but _we _don't have a phone." Puck reminded them. "The old lady doesn't trust me enough to give me one."

Red pulled out her phone. "I have one."

Two blank faces turned to look at Red.

"Where did you get that?" Daphne questioned.

"Mr. Canis…"

"He gave you a phone?" Daphne shrieked. "That's so pucktatsic!"

"Ok, we do not have all day!" Puck grabbed the phone from Red and was about to press a number, when he froze. "I don't actually know her number."

Daphne rolled her eyes in a Sabrina like manner and took the phone from Puck. "We should text her. I doubt she can talk if she's hiding."

"Won't the ringing bring attention to her?" Red asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Sabrina always keeps her phone on vibrate because whenever it rings, dad grabs it and reads the text. He says it's to make sure she's not texting any guys."

Red giggled and Puck made a face. "Why would she text a guy."

"Never mind that." Daphne brought everyone's attention back to more important things.

_Sabrina. get out of there. Puck is already out –Daph_

Daphne hit send and the kids sat down to wait for Sabrina.

3333

3333


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you kidding me?" Sabrina muttered, cuss words slipping out of her mouth. She had reached into her pocket for her phone and then realized she didn't have it with her. "I have the worst luck…"

Currently, the blonde Grimm was sitting on the toilet lid in a bathroom she had randomly entered. She obviously hadn't turned on the lights. Not sure how to escape, she took the peace in the bathroom as an opportunity to catch her breath. Gratefully, she leaned against the toilet and took a deep breath. What to do…

Suddenly, Sabrina froze. There were voices coming towards her.

"I can't believe fairies actually exist." The first voice said.

"He was sooo hot!" A second one chimed in. Sabrina realized they had to be talking about Puck.

"Right…" The first voice said. "I'm just glad he escaped."

"And I helped him! He probably fell in love with me."

"I'm sure he did." The first voice said, sarcasm heavy in her voice. Sabrina recognized the voices of the first daughters…or whatever they were supposed to be called.

"Anyways, I really need to pee. Can you wait or me?"

"Sure."

Sabrina froze. Her heart felt like it had stopped. Another curse escaped her lips as the door opened and the lights flickered on.

3333

3333

Veronica sat up in bed. Stretching, she frowned. Mother instinct. Something was wrong. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she slipped on her slippers and made her way over to the door that adjoined the two rooms. She poked her head in, suspiciously, and glanced around. There wasn't a single sound. No one breathing, or snoring, or Puck scratching his butt. Nothing. Even Red was gone.

Panicking, veronica ran to wake up Henry.

Henry groggily sat up in bed. "What is it Veronica?"

"They're gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Who do you think? All the kids. All four of them."

Henry dragged himself out of bed. "You're kidding. When they get back, they're all grounded. What time is it?

"Four thirty." Veronica answered. "Where are you going?"

Henry was putting his jacket on. "To the White House."

Veronica grabbed her jacket. "I'm coming too."

33333

33333

It took a few seconds for Sabrina's eyes to adjust to the light.

"Aiiieeee." Maple yelped.

Sabrina clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Who the heck are you?" Savannah asked. "Should I get the FBI?"

"No please." Sabrina answered. "I came in here to get Puck but I just found out he escaped already."

"So you're creeping around the bathroom?" Savannah wondered.

"Well-OW!" Sabrina suddenly felt pain in the palm of her hand. Looking down she realized Maple had bitten her. Tentatively, she let go of the younger girl. "Look, is there anyway you can help me get out of here? You helped Puck, right?"

"Sure-" Maple began but Savannah cut her off.

"It depends."

"On what?" Sabrina asked, nervously.

"Are you Puck's girlfriend?"

"…No…."

"Do you want to be?"

Sabrina felt her face flush. "…No…who in the world would want to date him?"

"I would." Savannah answered. "I'll help you if you promise there's nothing between you and Puck."

"There isn't." Sabrina answered, not sure what to think.

"Ok. One more thing." Savannah went on.

"What?"

"You need to try your hardest to get me a date with him."

Sabrina's mouth fell open. "What now?"

"Well you said you have no feeling for him."

"But-"

"Oh look, It's Jerry. He's my favorite FBI Official."

"Ok." Sabrina blurted out. "I'll try my best. But no promises. He might refuse."

"Just as long as you try."

Maple finally spoke up. "Can we get to work?"

3333

3333

Henry groaned and shivered as he and veronica made their way down the street.

"It's cold." Veronica muttered.

"I know. " Henry answered. He wrapped an arm around Veronica and pulled her closer to him.

Veronica took this moment to study him. He looked worried; there were crinkles in between his eyebrows. "I'm worried too." Veronica whispered.

"Those kids." Henry muttered.

"They're just trying to save the Everafter world."

"That doesn't make it right, or safe."

"I know."

"Do you think we should maybe walk a little faster?" Henry asked her.

"They've been gone for a while. Their beds are cold, so they left a while ago."

"We should hurry. We're almost there."

The couple began jogging towards the White House. Veronica was grateful she was in shape.

3333

3333

"Well, there's no way to sneak you downstairs." Maple muttered. "You want to climb out the window?"

"I'm not a fairy. I can't fly." Sabrina told her. "I'll die if I try to climb down the White House."

"She's right." Savannah said. "You have a phone?"

Sabrina shook her head. "At the hotel."

Savannah threw hers at Sabrina, who caught it. "Is there anyone you have to contact."

"Maybe my sister." Sabrina answered.

"Well call her now."

"She's on the lawn, right?"

Sabrina nodded. "How did you know?"

"Puck told me he had backup on the lawn."

Sabrina pressed Savannah's phone to her ear and waited for it to ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Daph. It's me.

"_Sabrina? Where the heck are you?"_

"In Savannah's room."

"_Yeah, but Puck's out here."_

"I know. I realized that." Suddenly, she was talking to Puck.

"_Heck Grimm. Why'd you go after me in the first place?"_

"…I don't know…"

"_Well, just get out of there."_

"I can't. The FBI is downstairs and I'm upstairs."

"_Listen up. I'll fly up to Savannah's window and get you down."_

"Thanks. That will work." Puck hung up and Sabrina explained the plan to Savannah and Maple.

Nodding, Maple opened the window and the three girls huddled near the window.

"We're just lucky mom and dad never woke up." Maple said.

Savannah nodded. "No kidding."

"Don't jinx it." Sabrina muttered. She was answered with a knock on the door.

"Too late." Maple muttered.

"Just my luck." Sabrina whispered. Savannah grabbed her arm and pushed her into the closet.

"Who is it?" maple asked as she opened the door.

"Hey Maple."

"Daddy…."

The President smiled at his girls. "Why are you guys up."

"Um…" Savannah began. "We couldn't sleep with the FBI running around."

The President chuckled. "I know. They woke me up too. Luckily, your mom is still sleeping like a log."

Both the girls tried to laugh.

"Anyways, girls, try to get some sleep."

Savannah nodded. "Of course dad. We'll go to bed. Maple can stay in my room."

"Night Girls."

Maple closed the door as her dad left. Savannah waited until his footsteps were inaudible and the told Sabrina to come out. All three girls exchanged nervous glances before huddling near the window again.


	10. Chapter 9

Puck unfurled his wings and turned to face the young girls. "I'm going to go get Sabrina."

Daphne nodded and rubbed her arm. It was getting colder by the minute. "Go, but be careful. We have the tape and everything, so the sooner we get Sabrina, the sooner we can leave. "

Puck nodded in agreement and flew up into the air. Daphne watched him leave and then sat down, her back up against the bush. It wasn't the most comfortable seat, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Do you think you're parent's noticed that we're gone?" Red asked.

Daphne shrugged and checked the time on her own phone. "It's almost four in the morning. We have to get back to the hotel soon."

The two girls huddled together as they waited.

33333

33333

_Tap tap_

Sabrina jumped up from where she was sitting and threw open the window. "I thought you'd never get here!" she exclaimed when she saw the hovering boy.

Puck frowned. "I actually did think about leaving you here, but then who'd I tease? Now come on before I change my mind."

Sabrina glared at him as she carefully climbed out the window. In a few seconds, she was standing on the roof, staring down at the lawn. It was sort of scary, being so high up, but she doubted that Puck would let her fall.

Muttering under his breath, Puck picked her up bridal style. "let's go, Ugly. It's almost four in the morning."

Savannah stood up, ready to close the window. "Really nice meeting you Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded. "Uh, yeah you too."

"Oh, and Pucky? Don't forget about me."

Puck jumped into the air. "Whatever."

Savannah twirled her hair as she watched them leave. "OH! And Sabrina, don't forget our deal!"

Sabrina just rolled her eyes.

"What deal?" Puck asked, as he landed on the ground next to Daphne.

Sabrina jumped out of his arms. "Oh, it's nothing."

Shrugging, Puck stretched. "Now let's get back!"

3333

3333

Four kids ran down the deserted street at four in the morning. It wasn't a normal sight, but there was no one there to complain.

"Almost there!" Daphne cried. "Just two more blocks."

Sabrina nodded. She could see the hotel looming in the distance. "Yeah, and hopefully mom and dad aren't up yet."

"Don't jinx it, Sweetie."

Sabrina stopped running, so suddenly that Red crashed into her.

"Sabrina, why'd you st-" Daphne froze as she stopped behind Sabrina, eyes wide. Beside them, Puck scratched the back of his head, innocently.

"Would you guys like to explain where you have been?" Veronica asked. She was leaning against the window of a Bakery. Beside her, Henry had his arms crossed. They both looked furious.

"Mom, I can expl-"

"HOTEL! NOW!" Henry pointed towards the hotel. Heads down, the kids followed closely behind.

3333

3333

"First," Veronica began, "Where's the tape?"

Veronica and henry stood casually in front of the tv. The kids were lined up on the bed. The atmosphere was tense and Sabrina knew that they were in trouble.

Puck sighed and tossed the tape to Veronica, who caught it with ease. Then, she broke it in half with a loud _snap. _The four kids winced.

"Next." Henry said. "Everyone is grounded. Red, I'll be taking your phone for a week or two."

Veronica nodded. "Puck, no dessert for two weeks."

Puck cussed under his breath. Unfortunatley, Henry heard him. "Three weeks." He added.

Veronica nodded. "Sabrina, I'll be taking your phone and you're laptop. Daphne, no dessert for a week. All four of you, no tv for a week."

"Seriously?" Sabrina exploded. "We get in trouble all the time? Why are you being so mean now?"

Veronica sighed. "Look Sabrina. We love you all very much, but this wasn't just dangerous. You guys could have been _arrested _for breaking into the White House. What would we do then?"

Sabrina looked down to the ground. "Sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough." Henry cut in. "You need to realize what a big deal this is."

"but isn't it good that we got the tape back?" Daphne asked.

Veronica ran one hand through her hair. "Yes, but that's not the point. There were other ways we could have gotten the tape back. Was it really necessary to break in?"

"You guys are basically robbers now." Henry added. "You realize that, right?"

Groaning, Sabrina took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her mom. "Well, when are we going home?"

Veronica sighed again, louder this time. "Originally, our flight was tomorrow, but there are so many security checks at the airport. I really have no idea how to get home."

"We cannot use the airport." Henry agreed. "We'll have to find some way to transport."

"How?" Puck asked. "We have no magic mirror, no red slippers, no _nothing!"_

Sabrina's face fell into her hands. It looked like they were going to be stuck there for a while… And even worse, Sabrina had to find a way to convince Puck to go out with Savannah. Normally, she wouldn't care who he went out with, but for some weird reason, Sabrina didn't want them together. And no way was she jealous. That would be just impossible.


End file.
